


Koming Undone.

by Honey_of_Edenia



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, So why not make a fanfic about it, Sub-Zero is one of my fave characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_of_Edenia/pseuds/Honey_of_Edenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of us have a destiny, we just have to be brave enough to see it or come apart trying...<br/>Sub-Zero/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro: the pondering of an assassin.

***  
I've been called an enigma; a monster even. It's the only thing that I ever remember being. Even now, as my dagger carves through the skin of the enemy, I feel that brutal emotion of that monster inside of me. The smooth rupture of every inch of the skin as my blade slides through effortlessly. The blood popping and marring my skin as I continue my work. It's nothing to me, not anymore. This is what I am trained for. This is my work. I turn my knife, hearing the popping and punctures of organs and the clicking of bones before I yank the blade out. The thin membrane from the organ lining my blade, making me sneer and wipe it against the pants of my black jumpsuit. 

I let my eyes looked over the cadaver in front of me before I raise up to my feet, my boots grinding into the gravel beneath me as I then smile. It was a beautiful sight. I bring my finger up to my face, catching a drop of blood and gently sucked it from my finger. I always had a fetish to taste the blood of my conquered prey; prey that threaten the solid foundation that is the CJDA or the Chinese Juvenile Development Agency. 

I shake my head as I think about the name. I do every single time. I continue to let my eyes roam over the dead body before I yank the radio from my belt, pressing down on the button on the side of it.

"I've chastised the enemy...,"I say gently into the radio, listening through the static until it got the clear to make my way back to the base.

I sneer and yank the chain from around the neck of the body and tucked it around my belt before I slide my way out of the room that held my latest kill, stepping over the bloodied bodies that I had handled minutes before, my bloody footsteps following behind me as I headed for what held for me next.

My name is Arely Tran and I am a trained assassin.

***


	2. the making.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >The making of an assassin and the objective of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear, dear....wayyyy overdue chapter. I have just been really busy lately but I am so excited to finally update this story and I will try to update my other story tomorrow since I have the chapel half way written. So that's good, yay for not being lazy all the time lol. So here you go. Enjoy.

***  
I was born and raised in Shenzhen, China with my mother and father. My mother, Desta hails from Nairobi, Kenya while my father, X called China his home. I remember when I was younger and my mother would tell tales of Nairobi and the blue skies. The dry heat on your skin and how it would fade with the wind of your sprint, your feet either hitting the pavement or the gravel of bare skin. Skin of all colors. Her chocolate eyes would light up and her rich, brown skin with its cool jewel understands made her alight, as if she was some kind of beautiful, onyx angel. Made of porcelain and the rays of the earth, as if you'd touch her, she'll break into fine diamonds.

I believe that my father shared this sentiment about her as well. They had met when my mother was traveling with The African Ballet Company, visiting and dancing in different countries, telling of how grueling the schedule was and the practice being even more of a challenge. My father tells of the day he first saw her; dancing underneath the soft light of the marble stage. He would always say that she looked weightless yet her body was sculpted and held so much strength. Her eyes focused yet filled with mirth. Her flexibility and the pristine allure of her very appearance moved him.

For my mother, she had learned as their relationship developed that my father had served as a doctor in the military and admired his intelligence and his rare sense of humor. I would always enjoy it, no matter how much they would tell me the same story. It never got old for me; to see them so united with one another. It's such a bittersweet memory now. I try to avoid every single thought of them as much as I can but one can never really escape the past.

I will never forget the day that they were taken away from me. I was five years old and alone. I wasn't able to comprehend the weight of the situation; I still don't think that I have. I would have never predicted that they would have been taken so violently away from me, murdered with so much violence and hate. The shocks still runs through my veins as the macabre memories of blood splatter across my mind. 

It's not like I've never seen it before, but to know the source, rips a chunk from my soul every single time. It hurts...a pain I ignore and push to the back of my brain constantly because now is not the time to be sensitive or hurt. It's time for survival...

At least, that's what was said to me the first day I had been orphaned and held in Chinese Juvenile Development Agency. The CJDA. I have grown to know what the 'agency' is really about but back then, I just thought of it as a camp for dislocated children. I didn't know what was going on around me, everything was happening so fast, moving like the speed of light. All that I could think about doing is crying. I just wanted to see my parents again; nothing made sense.

As soon as I let one tear shed across my face, a hard smack followed it, knocking me to the floor. Hard and cold, unforgiving. I remember placing a small, shaky palm to my face and looked up at the man I would come to know only as Six, his dark eyes and a angry snarl burning down at me before those words were barked at me, staying with me for the rest of my life. 

You have to survive. Survive.

I began my training then and practiced, perfecting for 15 years. Getting through the bruises, cracking bones and sore muscle. Through the cuts and beatings I suffered through whenever I even had the audacity to shed a tear. I learned to let my tears dry before they even started, I learned to become stronger and remember the remorse that was absent when my parents were killed. I was taught that warriors have no remorse for the enemy; they only have the will to stay loyal and survive.

You MUST survive.

In that time, I volunteered in small missions to prove how much I learned and how less of a concern taking a life was to me. It was hard the first time, but I became more fluent and less involved with the guilty emotion. I became one of the agency's prizes assassins, working under the guise of what was perceived an place for misfortune children, not knowing of our true intentions. It was better that way...less known, the better. I preferred a life in the shadows...

***  
"Agent Arely Tran, please step forward," a man stated as he looked over the line up of stony-faced assassins in front of him, faces slightly hardened by what they have done, what they have seen. The room was heavy with silence, the room barely lit by the window over looking the stormy skies. The man, whose hard eyes awaited the agent he had called, stood straight and poised in front of them, not moving. The young woman stepped forward, her deep dusky eyes focused on the man's face as she walked to stand in front of him. The sound of her footsteps echoing in the room and the sound fading away abruptly. She kept her eyes on the man in front of her until he bowed. She did the same as well her eyes never leaving the man's own.

The man smirked as his eyes looked over her face; her large, almond eyes indicating her Asian descent while the rich tones of her skin told other stories. Her lips did not move or twitch; her form remaining still yet expecting. 

"Six..." She uttered, her lips barely moving, making the man look back up into her eyes at the mention of his name.

"You choose to speak so boldly, Agent?" he says in a deep baritone that echoed across the room yet no one shuffled or moved from the impact.

"I've earned the right to..." Arely replied silently, making Six let out a condescending chuckle.

"Always so arrogant, woman. Unladylike quality to possess...," Six said haughtily, watching as Arely remained silent but he caught humor dancing in her black eyes.

"I have a mission for you," Six finally stated quietly, Arely studying him closely.

"As you are aware, team objectives are being prepared for the season but you will not be participating due to this mission I have mentioned..." Six continued stepping away from her and began to circle around her. 

"We have found and targeted new enemies that located to the North of our base, in the arctic region. We have evidence that they can pose a threat to us and the great plan. We need someone to infiltrate the area and neutralize. Only then we will be one step closer to accomplishing the will that our agency is based upon. You are the one..." Six finally said as finally stood back in front of her.

"Your skills are enough for me to trust you to get the mission complete effortlessly. But the question is, will you accept?" Six murmured before staring Arely in the eye, who had remained quiet since their earlier exchange. Her ears twitched as she could pick up the soft whisper between two of her comrades. She could tell Six heard it as well, his eyes shooting up the line of assassins and the whispers fell deathly silent. 

Arely stared at Six with blank eyes, yet her mind was processing the information fluently. Surprisingly, she let a smirk cross her copper face before she she responded.

"I'd be more than honored..." She said, watching the look of pride cross Six's face. 

"Wise choice, Agent? I trust that you will fulfill the objective without any trouble..."

Arely gave a short nod before Six handed her the assignment on paper. She knew that this was a huge mission, almost too big for her to handle on her own but she refused to stress or show her emotion in that moment. She pushed it back as she always did and held tightly into the façade. After all of the agents were dismissed, some of them giving fleeting glances in her direction as she browsed through the information, stopping when she stumbled over a name she didn't recognize, frowning deeply. 

Was this the name of her target?

"What the fuck is a 'Lin Kuei'?"

***


End file.
